Daniel-Landic Broadcasting Corporation
|- |'Type:' |Government Owned Corporation |- |'Founded' |August 14th, 2011 |- |'Founder:' |Daniel-Landic Government |- |'Headquarters:' |Dianberg, Danland |- |'Motto:' |''Micronational Broadcasting'' |- |'Availability' |''YouTube:'' TheDIBC |} Daniel-Landic Broadcasting Corporation (DLBC) was the television broadcasting station of Daniel-Land . It's callsign was TheDIBC. Television Channels DLBC 1 (YouTube) DLBC 2 (LiveSteam) - cancelled Radio DLBC has plans for radio channels. History Early history Originally the DLBC name was use for a fictional broadcasting service for the fictional country of Daniel-Land, before King Daniel I entered micronationalism. Innovation The other micronations (such as A1, St. Charlie and Santos) broadcasted TV via YouTube and LiveStream and King Daniel I's plan was to make a TV channel for Daniel-Land, would talk about his micronation. DLBC The television station was founded on August 14th, 2011 as the Daniel-Landic Broadcasting Corporation (DLBC) and originally showed local programming such as the DLBC News. On August 24, 2011 it try to launch DLBC 2 on LiveStream but failed. The channel was closed down on August 28th, 2011. After the closure of DLBC, it has been revived several times, but was only available to view in the Kingdom of Daniel-Land. Dianberg TV On February 2nd, 2012, the DLBC was revived as Dianberg TV and showed imported programming to start with. On March 19, 2012 it was announced that Dianberg TV would rebranded as DDTV (Danlandic Television) and its main programme would be the DDTV News, showing news from the micronational world and it is due to have broadcast links with the Saxon Empire, meaning that a competitor channel for both micronations would be launched, calling it DTC, however it not yet announced. Danlandic Television and DLBC On April 1, 2012 at 8:30 AM, the channel was rebranded as DDTV and began broadcasting the DDTV News. Following the micronation's rename back to Daniel-Land, it changed back to DLBC on April 7, 2012. On April 9, 2012 it changed back to DDTV. On May 15, 2012 DDTV did a news report on the future of the Dale Republic and A1. On June 1st, 2012 it became UTV Daniel-Land when it joined Utopia, but following secession to form a new Global Democratic State of Daniel-Land, it would change its name back to DLBC. On July 7th, 2012 it became STV Danland. Then on July 8, 2012 it reverted back to DLBC Controversy on Micro High The DLBC had announced that it would broadcast Micro High. There has been though some conflict as the SBC was not approached about this and as part of its policy does not allow rebroadcasts of its content without permission. However, DDTV had not yet aired the show, since DDTV does not own the copyright to Micro High, it decided that at the moment it will not be airing it, until it asks permission from the SBC. On March 8, 2012 the Siroccan Government banned the king of Daniel-Land for airing Micro High and denied a new show for the DLBC, but Daniel-Land had been inactive at the time in order to reorganise the micronation, to avoid ruining Sirocco's, Pristinia's and A1's plans. Programming *Idents *Adverts *DDTV News (to be called DanNews soon) *Welcome video *National anthem video *Las aventuras de chris5, fran y gordula (The Adventures of chris5, fran and gordula) (Spanish programme) *Micro Scene - cancelled on April 17, 2012 due to negative reviews.